A call center is a facility where telephone calls are handled by human operators known as agents, usually with some amount of computer automation. Typically, a call center has the ability to handle a considerable volume of calls, providing functions such as routing calls to agents, logging calls, recording calls, and so forth. Call centers are used by many mail-order catalog organizations, telemarketing companies, computer product help desks, government agencies, and large enterprises.
Typically, when a call is received at a call center, the call is automatically routed to an agent who is not currently engaged in a conversation with another caller. If all agents are busy, typically the call is inserted into a queue and the caller is placed “on hold.” Callers on hold are typically played a message such as the following: “All agents are currently assisting other customers. Please stay on the line and the next available agent will take your call. Calls are answered in the order that they are received”.